highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastra Syluné Silverhand
Anastra Syluné Silverhand (whose True Name was Vethril), sometimes called the Witch of Shadowdale or more commonly Syluné, was the oldest of the Seven Sisters and a devoted human servant of Mystra. Though she was trained a little in melee combat as a fighter, her inate ability as a sorcerer and her extensive training as a wizard made her primarily a spellcaster. Although unquestionably strong and undoubtedly a skillful leader, Syluné was known for her manners and her kindly nature. She delighted in seeing and performing acts of kindness, and was only truly perturbed by those who used magic to oppress and harm others. She was exceedingly wise and dispensed advice to any who asked for it. She also made medicines, which she would give to any who needed them. Despite all this, the majority of her neighbors feared her. Perhaps this was because she was a superb judge of character, and could almost unerringly predict people's reactions and behavior. This gave rise to rumors that she was a seer, although she was not. She held a great deal of influence with the Elven Court throughout her life. Syluné was born in the year 761 DR. Ultimately, she decided she could best serve her deity by forming a community where magic would be used as more than just a weapon. She also hoped to form a school to teach others to use magic. Mystra agreed with this decision, and so Syluné set about wandering in search of a place to settle. While doing so, she trained extensively in the magical arts -- the student of hermits, liches, druids, priests, and even other wizards. She is also known to have spent a great deal of time with the Wychlaran of Rashemen, in disguise in the land of Thay, and even in the land of Kara-Tur. During the course of her numerous adventures, Syluné discovered -- and used -- the Scepter of Savras. Savras, in an attempt to escape from his prison, gave Syluné the ability to transform herself into a silver dragon. In the end, however, she gave the artifact to Azuth, earning herself the favor and protection of the god. Ultimately, Syluné chose to settle in Shadowdale and form her community and school there. She married Aumry Obarskyr, who was the leader of the Dale at the time. Her influence with the Elven Court prevented Shadowdale from being attacked several times after this. For a time, Khelben Blackstaff held the staff that represented the lordship of Shadowdale. As a result, Syluné became the defacto leader of Shadowdale. In 1345 DR, Mane's Band reformed to come to the aid of Syluné and Shadowdale against the forces of Zhentil Keep. In the year 1356 DR, the Twisted Tower fell under attack by three dragons. Syluné defended the tower, breaking the Staff of the Magi to do so. She died in her efforts. In order to continue watching over the lands and people she had come to love, Syluné became a Spectral Harpist, a type of ghost. Only her friends and a select few Harpers knew she still existed -- though rumors persisted throughout Shadowdale that her spirit still watched over them. She began to be called the Ghost Witch. She passed the years as a spirit giving wise advice, as she had done in life, and warning Lord Mourngrym of the activities of any Zhentarim. Bound to her home, she was known to give fragments of the stones from the building to Harpers in order to accompany them on missions. She invented a spell that allowed her to transport herself between these stones, giving her access to much of Faerûn including Suzail, Waterdeep, Berdusk, Silverymoon, and Everlund. In 1374 DR, priests of Shar created a Dead-Magic Zone in Shadowdale using the Rite of Unwinding, allowing for the Zhentarim occupation to begin. The Sharran priests broke into the Tomb of Aumry and laid her spectral form to rest. In an act of final resistance, Syluné persisted as an entity made of Silver Fire but -- with no defenses in this form -- she was given to a Nishruu as a toy. When she was rescued by adventurers, she implored them to end the occupation of Shadowdale. She traveled with them and -- when they were able to disrupt the Rite of Unwinding -- sacrificed the last of her power and subsequently destroyed herself to dispel the dead-magic zone. Real World Anastra Syluné Silverhand is a character from The Forgotten Realms campaign setting for Dungeons & Dragons. She appears in the books Hall of Heroes and The Seven Sisters by Ed Greenwood and Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land by Richard Baker, Eric L. Boyd, and Thomas M. Reid. External Links *The Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Forgotten Realms Characters Category:Inhabitants of Shadowdale Category:Shadowdale Members Category:Worshippers of Mystra Category:Spectral Harpist Characters Category:Deceased TFR Characters Category:TFR Human Characters Category:TFR Wizard Characters Category:TFR Sorcerer Characters Category:TFR Fighter Characters Category:TFR Adventurer Characters